Tank Parker
Tank Parker is a wrestler appearing in Smackdown vs. Raw YEAR (I cannot remember which game, but will check when I can.) Vince McMahon gave him the name Tank Parker when he saw the size of his stomach, resembling the vague shape of a tank. He also thought his name was too hard to pronounce, so named him as so to make it easier for the announcers to say, much to Mukherjee's chagrin. History Ishaan was born on the 10th anniversary of the partition of India to a humble dairy farmer in India in the Jammu & Kashmir area. Growing up on a farm he was always physically strong from chores involving constant manual labour and a dairy based diet. He grew up in the footsteps of his father and loved watching his father “Jabal Pataks Mukherjee” perform in the amateur local wrestling scene and Ishaan was inspired to take it up himself. At the early age of 8, Ishaan became a junior amateur wrestler at the local wrestling club and was one of the strongest and most skilled of his age. When he entered his teens he was offered a spot on the Indian national wrestling team but declined it in favour of becoming a professional wrestler. Ishaan became a star of Indian indie pro-wrestling after signing up with “Tiger Championship Wrestling” becoming the longest raining “Tiger World Championship title” holder, keeping it for 16 years. He was the star of the promotion from 1974 all the way to 2005 when he was signed by WWE. In WWE he was known reasonably well for being the resident Indian wrestler after Vince McMahon decided to change Ishaan’s name to “Tank Parker” (due to him being unable to pronounce Ishaan’s real name and assuming nobody else would be able to either. And thinking that his abnormally rotund and boxy torso made him resemble a tank of liquid) and competing many times in the “Punjabi prison match” format winning the “Television title” once in the championship’s infancy. Before too long he had slid to the “midcard” and lost the majority of his popularity. Tank became a relatively unknown jobber heel that wrestled against and lost to “American hero” faces. Despite this, he managed to raise his sons to grow up into the wrestling business with mixed results. Both of his sons grew up to be quite successful pro-wrestlers with his first son “Singhamid Parker” (Singhamid Mukherjee) signing with “Tiger Championship“ and having an equally successful career while his second son “Percy Parker” (Daleumi Mukherjee) had an obscure modelling career before wrestling as part of the Alive N Kickin‘ tag team. In 2012, ”Tank” left WWE and Heroically retuned to “Tiger Championship“ in India and became “Ishaan Mukherjee” once again. He had a brief run defeating the top heels in the company as a legend of the brand. He had one final brief reign of the prestigious “Tiger World Championship“ title that he had helped build before losing it to his favourite son and retiring from Wrestling in 2015.Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestling Champions Category:1957 Births Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Indian Characters Category:Mukherjee Wrestling Family Category:TCW